


人类取放研讨会

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [16]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 正义联盟的人好好讨论了一番如何对联盟中唯一的普通人类轻拿轻放的问题。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	人类取放研讨会

也许你下次应该把捆起来的人放回地上，而不是为了省事丢到地上。”

视频中的画面被定格之时，克拉克也耐心地再度和戴安娜沟通了起来，他还记得罪犯被抬上警车时的惨叫和围观人群的窃窃私语，“少有人类能经受从五米的距离直接落地的冲击。”

“极端犯罪团伙并不值得宽容。”戴安娜敲了敲桌子，提醒克拉克那是在何种条件下才发生的状况。

“我同意。”亚瑟跟着附和戴安娜，虽然他也明白克拉克在说的绝对不是戴安娜对罪犯的处理方式有错，不过在普通人类有多脆弱这件事上，亚瑟也算是深有体会。

“我明白，但这会影响人类的某些看法。”维持着足够耐性的克拉克继续解释道，“在能够掌握足够主动权的情况下，也许我们确实应该适当控制自己的力量。”

“我也同意，即使我认为我和太慢的人类难以沟通，我也觉得他们需要被更小心地处理，毕竟我们都……”即刻接话的巴里的手指在众人之中转了一圈后又点回了自己，“何况就算是蝙蝠侠，被克拉克随手丢一下都会脱臼，以他做对比，就更别说那些普通人类了。”

“不，巴里，别提那个。”习惯了巴里这种口无遮拦的克拉克轻叹口气，“那是意外，我绝不会再对布鲁斯这么做，哪怕像戴安娜那样将布鲁斯重重推开这种事，我都不会再做。”

“重重推开？”戴安娜笑了一声后也眯起了眼睛，“我记得我跟你重申过，我只是随手推了他一把，我说过了，那只是个小冲突。”

维克多来到大厅的时候，戴安娜刚好坐在圆桌的左侧对着另一头的克拉克解释，亚瑟低头抠着胸前的一块什么污渍，只有巴里飞快开地对他念叨了一句“你迟到了”。他没有发出声音，程序自动分析着克拉克的情绪波动——从不怎么愉快的初见面以后，他的系统程序总是会在他看到克拉克时自动载入这套程序——还算平静。暂时的。

“他利用史蒂夫激怒了我。”戴安娜上半身前倾，严肃地对克拉克说道，“所以我推了他一把，轻轻推了一把而已。”

“我怎么记得不是那样的？”左右不停转动眼珠的巴里将目光焦距锁定在了戴安娜身上，“我当时真的以为你会杀了他，你知道吗，我后来从维克多那里看到有关你的一些视频资料时，还真替布鲁斯庆幸你没用套索直接把他捆住拎起来。”

“巴里。”维克多瞥了个眼神过去，示意巴里别参与到这个话题中去，尽管他暂时还没搞清楚这是个怎样的会议、才需要瞒着布鲁斯单独进行。

“我了解你的力量’，戴安娜。”与戴安娜前倾的姿势不同，克拉克反而向椅背上靠了靠，这动作却并未使在场其他人觉得自他身上散发的压迫感有所减弱，“那也会造成不可小觑的后果，尤其是在布鲁斯没穿制服时。”

“希望你说这句话的时候，别忘了你的‘轻轻一扔’也是如此。”

戴安娜立刻讥讽回去，在愈发相熟以后，她对小男孩们从不客气，但就算他们所有人都不计较被失忆的超人折腾得够呛，她也很难忘记布鲁斯因为他受到了怎样的伤害，“别忘了布鲁斯那条脱臼的手臂和腰背的淤青都是因为谁。”

“……那真的非我所愿。”克拉克把左边的眉毛抬起来，语气里之前提及这事时会有的抱歉感也没了踪影，“何况我已经得到他的谅解了。”

“所以我们现在到底在讨论什么？”

在克拉克和戴安娜双重施加的压力中忐忑了好一阵的维克多终于没忍住发问了，他原以为坐在他身边的亚瑟至少会给他个提示，但意外的是从他进来到现在，亚瑟就只顾着专注于自己的衣服，对于这所有的对话都没产生任何兴趣。

“关于如何在处理人类罪犯或在面临意外状况时控制自己的力量。”戴安娜转转手腕，没再用眼神同克拉克隔空对峙，“你也听到了，我们的‘轻轻’对人类来说总是不一般，不过看起来，某位之前从不将布鲁斯轻拿轻放的人正在改变会议的走向并试图做某种清算。”

“那和布鲁斯的关系是——”

“只是将他作为一个现成的参照标准而已，比如戴安娜的轻轻一推是不是会让人类背部骨折，或者克拉克的一个动作会不会让人类大量失血等等。”巴里一如既往抢在别人说话之前解答道，“毕竟我们，呃，不我没有推过布鲁斯，我是说，他们……”

“你推过他？”克拉克敏锐地抓到了巴里修正的那个口误，维克多听到了一声类似警告的系统音，而一旁的巴里早就扔开了饼干跳了起来。

“是布鲁斯要求我这么做的！”他抖着牙齿迅即解释，“他说他想了解我这样推一下会对人类造成何种程度的冲击，是为了研究，是为了升级制服，是为了……总之是布鲁斯要我这么做的！”

“那也还是推了。”克拉克抿着嘴摆开一个意味不明的笑，他甚至还对巴里微微颔首，“你应当清楚你这样对他是不合适的。”

“等等，说到那个，我可真遗憾维克多没能录下你当时拎起布鲁斯的样子，”这回戏谑看着他们的人变成了戴安娜，巴里则壮着胆子再度旧事重提，“轻松得就像拎起一只猫，而且动作看起来相当熟练。嘿，我敢打赌他肯定不是第一次这么对布鲁斯了，你觉得呢？”

巴里拿肩膀去撞亚瑟，似乎打定主意不准备加入话题的亚瑟瞟了他一眼，用口型警告巴里别再试图把他带入讨论。

“确实不是，我之前也……”每次一聊到这些眼神就不免黯淡的克拉克垂了垂脑袋，没有像对待戴安娜一样对待布鲁斯并没能让他的愧疚减轻，而布鲁斯的丝毫不在意只让他在和布鲁斯成为恋人后更加让他难以面对。

“那么这个话题还有讨论下去的必要吗？”戴安娜的手掌撑向桌面，在克拉克又要陷入自责前适时总结，“我接受克拉克的建议，不过提出建议的人似乎该自己算算我们这其中谁才是对布鲁斯最粗鲁的那个。”

“没错，是克拉克。”安静了半晌的维克多转了转头，又指指自己的脑袋，“抱歉，这是系统计算出的结果，我确保它真实客观。”

“是我的错。”先挑起话头的克拉克诚恳道歉，他想起自己将布鲁斯举起又扔开的那些过往，毫不怀疑是往日的记忆才促使他在看见布鲁斯时旧事重演一般捏着他的脸将他高举起来，这不是什么好回忆，两次都不是，可能的话，他希望包括自己在内——

“我只是不希望他总是被如此对待而已。”

“感天动地。”巴里和戴安娜对视一眼，又一前一后往上翻了翻眼珠，“不过这不是你突然针对起我们的理由，别再突然做这种秋后算账的事情了。”

巴里跟着戴安娜的气势接着说道，“说实在的，和你打架对我们来说也不是什么好的回忆，我敢说刚刚那一会儿——我是指你又面无表情的那一会儿，亚瑟的肾上腺素肯定又飙高到不正常的水准了。”

“抱歉，伙计们，”克拉克飘了起来，他拍拍巴里的肩，又拍拍始终沉默不语的亚瑟，“是我浪费了大家的时间。”

“我们最好在布鲁斯产生疑问之前解散会议。”戴安娜对克拉克点头，示意大家可以就此告别，维克多保存下了会议记录——说真的，经由方才巴里的提醒，他认为保存下这些有好处——又取出两包饼干准备一道离开的巴里却被倏然站起的亚瑟拽住。

“布鲁斯是不是告诉过你，有关于他来冰岛寻找我的过程？”他把巴里拽到后头，确定那道红色身影已经飞离韦恩大宅上空后，向巴里寻求一个答案。

“当然。”巴里不明所以地给予肯定回答，“他会回答所有我提出的问题，我当然……”

“别告诉超人。”亚瑟又极具压迫性地正面瞪向了巴里，他把嗓音压低，“否则我……”

“哇哦，别拿食人鱼威胁我，”这回的巴里果然快他一步打断了他，他又扒到了亚瑟的肩上，以如今的熟稔做底气来得意洋洋，“我知道你不会这么做的。”

“噢，你知道吗……”

亚瑟翻翻眼睛，没把巴里从身边驱赶开，但鉴于亚瑟对被超人打到远处大楼之时所受的冲击仍记忆犹新，在这件事再次上演之前，他必须得确保它不会再次发生。毕竟他有理由相信超人从今往后只会对蝙蝠侠轻拿轻放，对他们则不然。

“如果你敢让超人知道，我绝对会这么做的。”

克拉克到达蝙蝠洞的时候，那数十块屏幕中果然有一块对准了现今焕然一新的韦恩大宅，当身着制服没戴头套的布鲁斯捧着咖啡出现，克拉克也因为他故意绷起的脸流露出了不自觉的微笑。

“出于尊重，”布鲁斯没指望克拉克主动告诉他什么，他腾出两根手指把摄像头的画面重新切走，自己先开口说道，“我没有去听你们在讨论什么。”

“没什么——”克拉克顺手拿过布鲁斯手中的那杯咖啡喝了一口，布鲁斯的眉心还没来得及挤到一起，克拉克就又轻车熟路地从后贴上去，接着在坐下的同时让布鲁斯坐到了自己的腿上，经过数次的抵抗无果，布鲁斯也早已懒再挣扎，他由着克拉克的胳膊圈住他的腰，边紧盯着眼前的屏幕边等着克拉克主动将话说完。

“我们只是在讨论该如何将你——将人类轻拿轻放的问题而已。”

他拿鼻尖蹭过布鲁斯的鬓角，没去追究正是个玩笑还是个正经议题的布鲁斯只是跟着轻哼了声。

“这确实值得讨论。”想要敲击键盘的手也被克拉克另一只手捉住，布鲁斯停了下来，干脆顺着克拉克的意欲转过上半身和他面对面，“尤其是亚瑟。”

“他怎么了？”

“我认为你们有必要教他认识到，直接把陌生人拎起来压到墙上，在人类世界实在是很不礼貌的行为。”他皱皱鼻子，对克拉克疑惑起来的眼神歪了歪脑袋，“我没跟你说过吗？”

“我在冰岛第一次见到他的时候，他的确就是这么对我的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月18日，以此记录。


End file.
